Nuestros mejores sueños
by Muselina Black
Summary: Los elementos mantienen el equilibrio en el planeta; lo mismo pasa con la familia March. Serie de drabbles acerca de las hermanas March. Hoy, Amy.
1. Agua

**_Disclaimer: _**_Nada de esto me pertenece, todo es de Louisa May Alcott y sus herederos y no me reporta ni un triste peso._**_  
_**

_Parece que me he hecho un poco adicta al formato 155w. Es que es todo un reto contar algo con tan pocas palabras. Y a mí me encantan los retos. Entonces, aquí me tienen haciéndole un homenaje a las hermanas March. El título lo saqué de una de las canciones del musical del 2005 ("Our finest dreams") y la imagen de la portada es de la película de 1933 con Katherine Hepburn como Jo y Elizabeth Taylor como Amy. La versión de 1994 no me gusta tanto, básicamente porque el pobre John Brooke es horroroso. En serio, pobre tipo. Ah, y como tenía que buscar un tema común, asocié a las hermanas con los cuatro elementos.  
_

_Ya, me dejo de tonterías y los dejo con el primer drabble.  
_

**1**

**Meg**

**Agua**

El arroyo cerca de casa es uno de los lugares preferidos de Meg. Ahí puede ocuparse de sus costuras en calma, sin que la loca de Jo le esté saltando encima con alguna de sus ideas para una historia. El lento fluir del agua la tranquiliza y le gusta cómo el agua brilla cuando le da el sol. Como si fueran joyas.

Cuando está sola, Meg se permite soñar un poco. Piensa en el hombre con quién se casará algún día; caballeroso, guapo, elegante y por supuesto enamorado completamente de su mujercita. Por supuesto, ella disfrutará haciéndose cargo de él y de verlo siempre bien vestido. Aunque espera no tener que preocuparse por el dinero como su mamá. No, ella se casará con un hombre rico.

Meg suspira y mira al cielo. Sabe que aún tendrá que esperar muchos años, pero confía que algún día llegará.

Aunque no sospecha que quizás no sea como cree.

* * *

(*) Como dato curioso, el apellido del futuro marido de Meg, John Brooke, se pronuncia igual que la palabra "brook", que significa "arroyo".

* * *

_Meg, en el libro, es la más romántica. Y como inmediatamente la asocié con el agua, lo de soñar junto al arroyo se dio solo. Y por supuesto, la mayoría de sus sueños no se hicieron realidad, pero (a mi juicio) encontró algo mucho mejor._

_En fin, espero que les haya gustado.  
_

_¡Hasta la próxima!  
_

_Muselina  
_


	2. Fuego

**_Disclaimer: _**_Nada de esto me pertenece, todo es de Louisa May Alcott y sus herederos y no me reporta ni un triste peso._**_  
_**

_Acá les traigo a mi hermana March preferida_. _De todos los personajes literarios que conozco, Jo March es la que más se parece a mí (y no lo digo sólo yo, me lo han dicho varias veces): poco femenina, lectora compulsiva, creativa y leal a morir. ¡Con decirles que cuando era pequeña organizaba obras con mis hermanos o amigos y los hacía presentarlas a la familia o a los vecinos!_**  
**

_En cuanto al elemento de Jo, creo que fue uno de los más fáciles. Ella ES el fuego y punto. Los dejo con la viñeta.  
_

_Dedicada especialmente a **Escritora**, que me leyó la mente con el tema de la viñeta.  
_

**2**

**Jo**

**Fuego**

Sabe que no debe hacerlo, pero le da igual. Mamá le ha dicho un millón y medio de veces que leer junto a la chimenea es malo para sus ojos y que si se sienta tan cerca del fuego sus vestidos se terminarán quemando. Pero la vela que su madre le había dado para la semana se le había acabado el día anterior y ella no puede dormir hasta conocer el final de la historia de Rodrigo y Clarissa.

Está tan absorta en la terrible disyuntiva de los personajes que el resto del mundo se le desdibuja. Al menos hasta que siente un olorcillo familiar llegar a su nariz. Olor a quemado.

—¡Cristobal Colón! —chilla tomando lo primero que tiene a la mano para golpear su falda y apagar las llamitas. Al menos no ha sido grave. Eso sí, necesitará un parche. Y era su vestido bueno.

Como no vale la pena lamentarse, sigue leyendo.

* * *

_No sé si en la traducción española Jo decía "Cristóbal Colón" como quien dice "caramba", pero yo lo leí en inglés y ella solía decir "Christopher Colombus", lo que siempre me ha causado mucha gracia. Y en el musical mantuvieron ese detallito, por lo que tiene un buen punto ahí. Y en el libro se menciona que a Jo le gusta leer junto a la chimenea (lo que por cierto, hace mal a la vista) y que ha quemado varios vestidos por sentarse demasiado cerca._

_Espero que les haya gustado.  
_

_¡Hasta la próxima!  
_

_Muselina  
_


	3. Tierra

**_Disclaimer: _**_Nada de esto me pertenece, todo es de Louisa May Alcott y sus herederos y no me reporta beneficios económicos._**_  
_**

_Beth es mi segunda favorita (y Meg y Amy están empatadas en el tercer puesto) y cada vez que me acuerdo de su muerte, sufro. Incluso, leyendo en el metro me dan ganas de llorar. Es terrible.  
_

_En fin, Beth es genial porque es todo lo buena que nunca seré. Me encanta la ternura que muestra con toda la familia y el cariño que le da a todos. Es muy lindo de su parte. Para ella elegí la tierra porque refleja su lado más maternal.  
_

_Espero que les guste.  
_

**3**

**Beth**

**Tierra**

Fue idea de papá. Como su tercera hija pasa demasiado tiempo dentro de casa, ha decidido ayudarla a plantar un pequeño huerto. Así está obligada a salir al menos una vez al día.

Para Beth no es una obligación. De hecho, disfruta metiendo las manos en la tierra y viendo crecer esas plantitas. A pesar de que lo ha visto muchas veces, la sigue maravillando que una calabaza pueda provenir de una semillita tan pequeña. Es algo mágico.

Se inclina y entierra un palito junto a una de las plantas de guisantes. Es para ayudarla a crecer fuerte y verde. Beth quiere que todas sus plantas crezcan y den frutos porque se muere de ganas de prepararle una comida a su familia con cosas que ella misma cultivó. Quizás podría plantar flores. Le hace ilusión llevarle flores frescas a mamá todos los días.

Beth mira al cielo y sonríe. Mamá será feliz con las flores.

* * *

_Me gustó mucho escribir esta viñeta, Beth es encantadora y es muy agradable escribir sobre ella. Ojalá ustedes también la hayan disfrutado._

_¡Hasta la próxima y gracias por leer!  
_

_Muselina  
_


	4. Aire

**_Disclaimer: _**_Nada de esto me pertenece, todo es de Louisa May Alcott y sus herederos y no me reporta ni un triste peso._**_  
_**

_Sé que Amy no recibe mucho amor, pero la verdad es que yo la quiero mucho (en gran parte, porque me recuerda a mi hermana). Además, en la historia, la chica evoluciona muchísimo y al final es (casi) tan sensata como sus hermanas.**  
**_

**4**

**Amy**

**Aire**

Le gusta que el viento juegue con su pelo, aunque luego desenredarlo sea tarea de titanes. Sabe que el aire frío le está haciendo enrojecer las mejillas y que cuando llegue a la escuela seguramente alguna de esas chicas tan tontas se burlará de ella. Pero por una vez en la vida, le da igual. Esas niñas pueden decir lo que quieran, ella es feliz.

Por alguna razón, a Amy le gusta más el otoño que ninguna otra estación del año. Quizás son los colores de las copas de los árboles o que le gusta jugar con las hojas secas (aunque sea algo impropio de señoritas). O por las dos cosas.

Amy suspira y sigue caminando por la arboleda. Cuando llegue esa tarde a casa, pintará el día de hoy con las acuarelas que Meg le regaló en su último cumpleaños. Espera tener un naranja que le haga justicia a las hojas de ese roble.

* * *

_Espero que les haya gustado la viñeta. Acá Amy es más pequeña que al comienzo de la novela, por lo que aún no es tan consciente del peso de la opinión de sus compañeras. Lo bueno es que logra superar esa etapa, ¿no?_

_Bueno, acá acaba esta pequeña serie de drabbles (todos sabíamos que tenía que terminar tarde o temprano, ¿no?). Espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mí me gustó escribirla. Gracias especiales a **Escristora** y **Lady Cid** por sus reviews, que son un encanto, y a **DaliaGreen** por agregar la historia a sus alertas. ¡Gracias totales!  
_

_¡Hasta la próxima historia!  
_

_Muselina  
_


End file.
